


Jim's Fresh Homemade Fruitcake

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Story, Humor, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is making fruitcake and it doesn’t impress the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Fresh Homemade Fruitcake

Jim’s Fresh Homemade Fruitcake  
by PattRose

 

Summary: Someone is making fruitcake and it doesn’t impress the other one.   
Genre: implied slash  
Warning: None  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 394 and there is a recipe, but it is after the story. 

 

Blair walked in the front door and said, “Wow, it smells really good in here. What are you baking?”

Jim smiled and said, “Fruitcake.”

“Yuck! I don’t like fruitcake,” Blair replied. 

“Have you ever had Jim’s Homemade Fresh Fruitcake?”

“No, but fruitcake is fruitcake. The ones at the store make me want to gag,” Blair confessed. 

“I don’t like them either. Those aren’t homemade fruitcakes. When it’s homemade it’s really good.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to wait and check it out. Please tell me you won’t be all butt hurt if I don’t like it or can’t eat it,” Blair pleaded. 

“I’m willing to wager money on this. It’s nothing like the store bought fruitcakes. Nothing at all.”

“Ten bucks and you’re on,” Blair kidded. 

“Okay, ten bucks it is. You should just pay me now and save time,” Jim said. 

“Is it almost done? It sure doesn’t smell like the one I got at the school the other day. One of my students gave it to me. I had to eat a piece and I almost threw up,” Blair explained. 

The timer on the stove went off and Blair watched as Jim took it out of the oven. 

“It doesn’t look like fruitcake either,” Blair said, happily. 

“Let’s let it cool down for a little while and then you can have a slice. It calls for walnuts, but I prefer cashews, so there is that change,” Jim pointed out. 

After about twenty minutes, Jim sliced off a piece and put it on a plate and took it over to Blair. “Here you go.”

“See, this looks nothing like fruitcake. Are you sure this is fruitcake?” Blair asked as he took the first bite. Then he smiled and said, “This is really good. I owe you ten bucks.”

“Told you so,” Jim said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Why don’t we make some up for the bullpen so they can all taste what fruitcake really tastes like?” Blair asked. 

“Come on, no time like the present. Let’s get busy and we’ll take it tomorrow,” Jim agreed. 

“I hate being wrong,” Blair said as he began to help Jim get things ready. 

“It’s not bad, if you get something good in return,” Jim said as he pulled Blair in for a deep kiss. 

“Now, that’s worth being wrong,” Blair said, smiling. 

The end

 

Jim’s Fresh Homemade Fruitcake

 

2 medium oranges  
3 medium cooking apples  
2 ripe medium sized bananas  
2 large eggs  
1 1/2 cups of sugar  
1/4 pound of butter, softened  
3 cups of all purpose flour  
1 tablespoon of baking powder  
2 teaspoons of baking soda  
3/4 cup of golden raisins  
3/4 cup of finely chopped walnuts or cashews

Heat over to 350 degrees. 

Cut each orange, including the rind, into 8 sections. Remove and discard seeds. Chop orange finely in a food processor, blender or grinder.

Set aside in a 2 quart bowl. Repeat chopping with cored and cut apples, peeled if desired. Combine apples with oranges. Peel bananas, puree or mash and mix with other fruits.

Beat eggs in a large mixer bowl. Add sugar gradually, beating until mixture is thick and smooth. Beat in butter. Add fruits.

In a 1 quart container, stir or shake flour with baking powder and baking soda. Beat flour mixture into fruit mixture. Stir in raisins and walnuts. Nut pieces should be small enough not to interfere with slicing.

Turn batter into 2 (9 x 5 x 3 inch) loaf pans that have been greased and floured. Bake at 350ºF. for 1 hour or until cake tests done.

Let cool on rack before slicing. Serve plain or topped with a glaze of confectioners' sugar and orange juice.

Makes 2 loaves 10 to 12 servings each.


End file.
